The present invention relates to new fungicidal compositions which are intended for combatting fungal diseases in plants and contain isothiouronium phosphites as the active ingredient. The invention also comprises a process for protecting plants against fungal diseases, using these compositions.
Fungicidal compositions which are intended for combatting fungal diseases in plants and contain organic salts of phosphorous acid or of 0-alkylphosphorous acid as the active ingredient are known from French applications 2,252,056 and 2,254,276. Although these compounds possess valuable fungicidal properties, especially against vine mildew, they exhibit the disadvantage of being phytotoxic, which prohibits any practical use.